Olha por mim
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Custa e dói. Mas eu irei viver e cada passo que eu der, eu dedicarei a ti. Só a ti, que aí onde tu estás, olhas sempre por mim…


**I found myself today**

(Eu encontrei-me a mim mesma hoje)  
**Oh I found myself and ran away**

(Oh eu encontrei-me a mim mesma e fugi)  
**But something pulled me back**

(Mas algo me trouxe de volta)  
**Voice of reason, I forgot I had**

(A voz da razão que eu esqueci que tinha)

Todos dizem que a vida continua, que apesar de ele não estar cá eu ainda estou e preciso de continuar a viver. Mas eles não percebem que a vida nunca mais será a mesma…

Porque eu poderia viver mil anos, eu serei obrigada a viver com a recordação dos dias que passámos juntos. As memórias que o tempo não apaga e que me fazem comparar esta vida ao tempo em que ele cá estava. E eu vejo, em cada olhar, cada pessoa, cada dia, que tudo é diferente. Que até o céu é mais cinzento e nem o sol brilha como um dia o fez.

Mas eu vivo… continuo a viver apenas por ele. Por saber que era o que ele queria. E em cada vez que as lágrimas me percorrem o rosto, que o meu corpo não tem vontade de prosseguir e que o meu coração me quer obrigar a desistir, eu luto. Luto contra a minha vontade e contra a minha dor, pois sei, que lá bem longe mas no fundo tão perto, ele está a ver-me. E ele não quereria que eu desistisse. Por isso eu sigo e ao mínimo sinal de fraqueza, eu sei que ele está lá. A sua força ainda me guia. Ele ainda é inconscientemente, a voz da minha consciência.

**All I know is you're not here to say**

(Tudo o que eu sei é que tu não estás aqui para dizer)  
**What you always used to say**

(O que tu sempre costumavas dizer)  
**But it's written in the sky tonight**

(Mas está escrito no céu esta noite)

E eu sinto a falta dele a todo o momento. Nos dias em que mais preciso de sorrir, em que procuro em cada rosto, o sorriso torto dele e não encontro… Porque por vezes, as coisas parecem-nos mínimas, banais e aborrecidas… Mas então, quando subitamente elas desaparecem, nós começamos apenas por notar que falta algo. Depois vamos notando com surpresa que temos saudades dessas pequenas coisas. Então começamos a desejá-las ter de volta e quando percebemos que elas não voltarão, rendemo-nos á tristeza e á dor da sua falta. Porque eu nunca percebi, mas a minha vida era feita dessas pequenas coisas. Eu sempre globalizei. Julgava as coisas de forma racional e única. E não percebi que eram esses pequenos pormenores que davam cor ao que eu era. E ele era exactamente isso. Um conjunto de pequenas coisas que eu adorava globalizar. Mas hoje eu não sinto apenas falta dele. Sinto falta das pequenas coisas que o completavam. O sorriso bobo, o ar de quem não compreendia as coisas, o jeito doce quando estava solidário ou com pena…

E foi por falta disso que eu me deixei cair. Por dias sucumbi á minha dor, á saudade e á falta que ele me fazia. Chorei porque todos temos de o fazer. Porque quem perde quem ama e não lhe faz o luto, nunca aprenderá a viver com a sua dor. Mas como toda a dor, um dia ela se desvanece e torna-se saudade. E foi assim comigo… Depois de dias na escuridão, em lágrimas e gritos, eu acordei… Acordei para a vida e para o sol. E eu sei que nada brilha como antigamente, mas também sei que posso prosseguir e ser feliz. Eu não vou desistir. Eu vou ser feliz… apenas por ele.

**So I won't give up**

(Por isso eu não vou desistir)  
**No, I won't break down**

(Não, eu não vou sucumbir)  
**Sooner than it seems, life turns around**

(Antes que possamos ver, a vida dá uma volta)

Dizem que quando as pessoas morrem, continuam ao nosso lado a proteger-nos. Eu não sei se ele está ao meu lado, mas sei que ele me protege. Que em algum lugar neste mundo, ele continua a iluminar o meu caminho. E foi por ele, apenas por ele e pelo raio daquilo que ele foi um dia, que eu levanto a cabeça e ínsito o meu corpo a prosseguir. Porque esse seria sempre o seu desejo. E em cada passo, em cada barreira que eu derrubar, em cada bandeira que eu colocar no topo do cume que alcançar, eu vou fazê-lo por ele. Dedicar cada sorriso a ele. E no caminho eu vou errar, vou cair e vou pensar que nunca mais me vou levantar. Provavelmente vou querer desistir, por termo á minha vida de desgraça, sentir a falta dele e ter a certeza que viver sem ele não faz sentido. Eu vou fraquejar, mas apesar de tudo isso eu serei forte. Porque não são fracos os que caem, mas os que ficam no chão depois da queda. E eu não ficarei no chão, isso foi algo que aprendi com ele. Há sempre algo porque lutar, uma mão que nos vai ajudar a levantar… Ele será a minha… sempre foi!

**And I will be strong**

(E eu serei forte)  
**Even if it all goes wrong**

(Mesmo que tudo dê errado)  
**When I'm standing in the dark,**

(Enquanto eu estiver no escuro)  
**I'll still believe**

(Eu vou continuar a acreditar)  
**Someone's watching over me**

(Alguém está a olhar por mim)

Eu vejo o olhar deles… eles olham para mim com pena. Mesmo aqueles que eram do seu sangue, olham para mim como se a minha dor fosse superior. Como se de certa forma, eles estivessem demasiado habituados á dor e eu, vinda de um mundo diferente, me fosse despedaçar em bocados á frente deles. O que eles não sabem, é que eu não vou fazer isso. Porque ele está a olhar para mim… E ele não me vai deixar ficar na lama. Ele é o meu anjo… ele vai deixar-me cair porque todos precisamos de cair uma vez na vida para nos aprendermos a levantar. Mas eu sei… ele não me deixará ficar na lama. Não importa se o seu corpo não é mais vivo, não importa se a sua respiração não mais preenche o ar, ele ainda é tudo o que eu sou. Será sempre… mesmo que um dia seja outro a preencher-me a cama. Mesmo que um dia, seja outro coração a bater junto ao meu. Outra boca a encostar-se a minha. Até mesmo que um dia, eu ame outra pessoa, e talvez a ame mais do que o amei a ele. Isso nunca importará… porque venha quem vier, com a força que quiser, ele estará sempre aqui. Morto… mas vivo. No fundo… sempre vivo!

**I've seen that ray of light**

(Eu tenho visto esse raio de luz)  
**And it's shining on my destiny**

(E ele está a brilhar no meu destino)  
**Shining all the time,**

(Brilhando a todo o momento)  
**And I won't be afraid**

(E eu não vou ter medo)  
**To follow everywhere it's taking me**

(De segui-lo para todo o lado que ele me levar)

O ontem já se foi, ele não mais voltará. Hoje resta-me relembrar o que um dia ele foi. Esquecer os momentos em que me deixei sucumbir á dor e seguir em frente. Porque eu ainda tenho sonhos apesar de alguns terem sido destruídos com a ida dele. Ainda me restam algumas cartas escondidas na manga, desejos que anseio por ver realizados. E por mais que tenha pena, que ele não possa estar ao meu lado, para me limpar as lágrimas por cada sonhos destruído e para me felicitar por cada objectivo alcançado, eu sei, que esteja ele onde estiver, ele vai estar orgulhoso de mim. Mesmo que eu deite por terra imensas coisas, que desafie o que não devia, que erra ou que me magoe, ele estará orgulhoso. Orgulhoso por me ver tentar… me ver levantar depois de cada queda!

**All I know is yesterday is gone!**

(Tudo o que eu sei é que o ontem já se foi)  
**And right now I belong**

(E neste momento eu pertenço)  
**To this moment, to my dreams**

(A este momento, aos meus sonhos)

Não importa o que os outros dizem… não importa a forma como eles olham… eles não sabem nada. Eles querem colocar-te no passado mas eles não entendem que de certa forma tu ainda és o nosso presente. E não importa quanto tempo esta dor vai ficar, eu sei que não irá durar para sempre. Porque um dia eu vou aprender a viver com ela, e talvez um dia ela deixe de existir e dê apenas lugar á saudade. Por enquanto eu vou seguir com os meus sonhos, fraquejar, errar, acertar e viver. No bem e no mal, que fazem parte da vida, eu irei viver cada segundo sabendo que estás a olhar por mim. E eu lutarei por ser feliz porque sei que tu sorris sempre que eu o faço. E mesmo separados, eu quero-te dizer que ainda te sinto aqui. Eu não te culpo por teres ido. Não foi tua culpa. A guerra leva tudo. A paz trouxe-nos o descanso mas levou vidas e o preço a pagar foi demasiado alto. Por isso não te preocupes comigo… Eu estou bem, porque agora ambos vivemos num sitio melhor. Eu vivo sem guerra, tu vives em paz.

**It doesn't matter what people say**

(Não importa o que as pessoas dizem)  
**And it doesn't matter how long it takes**

(E não importa quanto tempo vai levar)  
**Believe in yourself**

(Acredita em ti próprio)  
**And you'll fly high**

(E tu irás voar alto)

Eu não vou dizer que não sofro. Estaria a mentir se o fizesse. Apenas posso dizer que por mais que custe, eu vou viver com isto. Durante a nossa vida, cada um de nós tem de viver com um fardo. Alguns carregam com mentiras, outros com segredos, culpas, arrependimentos, desejos, sonhos não cumpridos… Eu carregarei com a tua falta, a dor da tua partida e o arrependimento de nunca te ter dito o quanto te amei. Mas eu sei que tu o sabes… apenas desejaria ter-to dito. Não sei porque não o fiz… deixei-me levar pela mundanidade de sentimentos ridículos. Ciúme, rancor, orgulho, timidez… por tantas e outras coisas que me impediram de te dizer como eras especial para mim. Apenas espero que tu o saibas.

Por isso, digo a quem quer que me queria ouvir, sejam verdadeiros! Não importa com quem seja, a verdade é o melhor. Digam ás pessoas que amam como elas são especiais, porque um dia… um dia tu acordas e reparas que é tarde de mais para dizer seja o que for.

**And it only matters**

(E apenas importa)  
**How true you are**

(Quão verdadeiro tu és)  
**Be true to yourself**

(Sê verdadeiro contigo próprio)  
**And follow your heart**

(E segue o teu coração)

E se mesmo assim não me odiares… Se não guardares rancor pela minha estupidez, pelas vezes em que desperdicei tempo e oportunidades, pelas alturas em podíamos ter sido felizes e por alguma burrice minha não o fomos… eu quero que tu saibas uma coisa. Eu amo-te! Ainda te amo e sempre te amarei. Mesmo que um dia venha outro alguém. Mesmo que o amor por esse seja mais forte do que aquele que um dia senti por ti… eu irei amar-te sempre. Guardar-te num local fechado do meu coração e orar por tu todas as noites. Agradecer-te por estares ai, porque eu sei que tu estás. E se eu pudesse, se eu pudesse apenas ter mais um minuto contigo eu apenas diria duas palavras: Amo-te e Obrigado.

Obrigado por olhares por mim meu amor.

**Someone's watching over me**

(Alguém está a olhar por mim)

**FIM**

**Moral da história: **A vergonha apenas faz perder o tempo. A verdade é que tudo pode acabar num segundo. E tem cuidado, porque um dia acordas, e descobres que é tarde de mais para fazer seja o que for.

Eu espero que tenham gostado. Esta fic deu imenso trabalho porque como entrei em aulas não tenho tido muito tempo. Escrevi esta fic porque para além de achar Ron e Hermione muito fofos, quero dizer a todos aqueles que um dia perderam alguém especial, que sejam fortes. Porque onde quer que essa pessoa esteja, ela está a olhar por ti… Não queiras que ela te veja sucumbir. Luta, sorri, sê feliz e dedicada cada passo do teu dia a essa pessoa. As pessoas morrem mas o amor que sentimos por elas, nunca o faz.

Continuem lendo…

DanielaMPotter


End file.
